


别去门多萨

by withoutleaf



Category: Hitman (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Spoiler Alert - Freeform, over protecting!Lucas
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29484366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withoutleaf/pseuds/withoutleaf
Relationships: Agent 47 & Diana Burnwood, Agent 47 & Lucas Grey, Lucas Grey & Olivia Hall
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	别去门多萨

上次卢卡斯露出这副表情，是奥利维亚说她不会游泳，却想要请假去参加一场紧张刺激的皮划艇比赛，赛道上还布满小瀑布。卢卡斯没能立即回答，但脸上写满“你疯了吗”。而奥利维亚坚称假期是她应得的，因为她已经随叫随到任劳任怨三个月，一周前被暗杀的那个残忍企业家都未必比卢卡斯更能让人加班。  
卢卡斯怀疑自己醒来地太晚，才不得不面对这个无力回天的局面。尽管他知道自己只昏迷了一周，但如果他能苏醒在一个足够早的时间点——至少需要是十年前，最好是1999年以前——一切都会变得简单许多。  
停止胡思乱想，卢卡斯先说结论：“别去。”  
他试图坐起来，但是失败了。47似乎认定他还是躺着比较好，没有来扶他。卢卡斯把希望的目光投向奥利维亚，她及时地注意到他，但完全错误领会了他的愿望。奥利维亚暗搓搓比出“OK”的手势，转身戴上耳机，假装自己不存在。  
“我们必须慎重。”卢卡斯只好躺着说，“在弄清她的意图之前，不能轻举妄动。”  
“我会直接问她。”  
“我们不能就这么暴露在神意密会面前。”卢卡斯停顿，舒缓语气，重复道，“你不能这么做。如果你打算换一身高档西装，大摇大摆地走进使者们的聚会——”  
47发出意味不明的声音。  
“——那是不行的。”卢卡斯顶着47“那又怎样”的视线，坚持说完整句话，“太危险了。”  
47沉默。  
卢卡斯心里不太有底。他们都清楚，如果47无论如何都要去门多萨，卢卡斯也只好尽心竭力地安排好情报、接应，以及其他一切他需要的东西，而不太可能从病床上跳起来，死活拖着他的腿或者别的什么地方，让他别想脱身。卢卡斯断了两根肋骨，兼身负五个弹孔，就算他想，也暂时做不到。  
他叹气，勉强支起身，慢慢伸手取玻璃杯。47后发先至，把玻璃杯怼到卢卡斯嘴边，心不在焉地给他喂了半杯水。  
“她一直在为你们两个做决定。”卢卡斯说。  
“我对挑选委托不感兴趣。”  
“不仅是委托。”  
“我看不出这有什么问题。如果我发现计划的漏洞，我就会指出来。”  
“我不是指这个，我是指拒绝。她会尊重你的意愿，还是每次都仍把你放在她的计划之中？”  
47皱眉：“她每次都是对的。”  
“危机下的决策？是的。把你推上任何她需要的位置？我会说不是。”  
47研究似的看着卢卡斯，神态逐渐舒展。  
“谢谢。”他说。  
卢卡斯掩饰性地咳嗽几声，摆摆手。  
“但她需要我。”47又说。  
卢卡斯被这句话呛住，货真价实地咳嗽起来。奥利维亚不自在地绷紧身体，飞快地回头察看。显然，卢卡斯正承受的伤害主要来源于精神而非肉体。对此，她表示爱莫能助，并用手捂紧耳机。  
类似的对话发生过不止一次。如果是以往，卢卡斯会就此打住，但如今的情况更紧急、更危险，他必须跨过那条线。  
“伯恩伍德把你握得太紧，这不是‘伙伴’的运作模式。”卢卡斯说，“我反对你去门多萨，但我决不会给你打一针麻醉，直到你错过整个聚会。即使我坚信我是对的，以及这种做法极端高效。因为我不能。因为你是一个人。但在对她来说，这又意味着什么？”  
“她撕毁合同，改变立场。为了我们。”  
“诚然，我不能当做这件事没发生过。”卢卡斯移开目光，沉默，又看着47的眼睛，意有所指，“但她有充分理由倒戈，而我们只能接受这一点。”  
蓝眼睛闪过挣扎。  
天色渐暗，落日最后的余晖透进百叶窗。桌上散落着弹药，枪支尚未填满子弹。他们对话之前，这是47正在做的事。  
“去或者不去，决定权属于你。”卢卡斯说，“一直都属于你。”


End file.
